The results of these investigations show that the immunogenicity of poorly immunogenic antigens such as the lipoteichoic acid of Staphylococcus aureus can be increased substantially by attachment to a carrier molecule capable of activating thymus-derived (T) helper cells. This approach is being examined to increase the immunogenicity of other microbial cell-surface antigens of biomedical importance.